1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a localization system. The invention also relates to a method for localizing objects or animals using such a localization system.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In particular situations it may be desirable to follow, trace or otherwise localize specific (groups of) objects or animals, in particular people. When determined objects go missing, such as for instance vehicles, jewellery, articles of sports equipment, or other types of possibly valuable products, localization of these objects may be desired, for instance to enable return of these objects to their rightful owner. In addition, it may also be desired to track down or follow particular animals, with humans as species. For instance in the case children are missing in a determined area, such as an amusement park, or in the case of persons missing while under suspicion of a crime, it is generally of great importance to track down these missing persons as soon as possible. It may also be desired to monitor (a group of) animals, for instance from a scientific or safety viewpoint. Diverse prior art techniques are known for localizing objects or animals. In the prior art it is for instance known to provide animals with a chip, which chip can be traced using radio waves. The animal can thus be localized. A drawback of this technique is however that it is generally relatively difficult—because of the relatively low accuracy and limited range of the known system—to localize the chip, and therefore the animal, using the known system.
The invention has for its object to provide an improved system with which objects or animals, in particular persons, can be localized in relatively simple and accurate manner.